Discord in DXD
by The Discord Musketeers
Summary: Three friends in the body of three overpowered characters. One with a smart mouth, one with lots of anger, the last one is a trap. What will or could happen? Stupidity... lots of stupidity and chaos.


"Hey." was his casual response to seeing the long haired man.

"..." no response was given from the other male of the duo as he stared blankly into space with his crimson eyes.

Staring in silence the the golden eyed man popped a grin. "So… we gonna help them or…?" He pointed to the sight of a battle going on.

Sighing, the crimson eyed man stood up from his laying position to look upon the ongoing battle. "...you don't even know what will happen if you do this?" a raised eyebrow evident as he continues watching the carnage with a interested expression on his face.

"Ehhh… true but we do know who the 'good guys' are. Might as well try right?" He moved off the tree he was leaning on on pointed a thumb at the laser being shot high in the sky. "Plus. We know the future of what will happen!" He jumped up and down. In the process of the this another assortment of lasers were fired.

Growling in frustration, the man with long Golden hair chased his wayward 'partner'. "Even Merlin would have been a better pick, than him." he groaned out in self anguish to himself.

Letting some fire out of his mouth the man with golden eyes walked forward as the battle intensified. He glanced at his partner. "You know Sun… I'm still a God." The cocky yet amused tone in that voice was there even as the now named Sun showed a bit annoyance at it, but a small smirk was visible on his face nonetheless.

"What is a God to a King"

"Oh that's easy." He let out a small laugh as his frame was surrounded in flames. "Best friends."

Horns sprouted from the sides of his head in a black color… the same as the golden eyed man's ebony hair. Red scales burned onto the sides of his face underneath his eyes, and finally a torrent of fire moved towards his back and lower spin taking the form of large wings and a single large tail. "Ready when you are!"

A sigh was released as Sun's form was lightly bathe in a golden light as he flew next to his companion without any changes to his person other than small motes of light surrounding him.

"You're wasting your energy, Alex." was the simple admonishment by the less impressive man to his Draconian counterpart as he kept pace easily enough.

A light glare was sent in response, the massive energy he gave off was still capped. However he was restricted from using it. "Ya know I 'can' move at light-speed! You're not the only OP bastard here!"

"Yes, dear. You're beautiful as well." was the sarcastic response given to that as they reached the massive stadium.

Grumbling; the now named Alex had halted to a stop. He raised an eyebrow at the scent he picked up. It smelled like a devil… but which one? "Yo hold up. I'm picking up a nasty smell." He was kind of annoyed. He didn't know the smell at all and it was confusing as all known hell. 'Did it have a soul or not!?' He thought to himself.

He watched as Sun continued to fly not regarding his warning. Was it really a warning? Regardless Alex shook his head and followed after.

Sun looks behind him annoyed at Alex's obvious prosumption as he saw his disapproving stare. Around both of them he had a Sphere Boundary around both of them masking their presence from all but obviously Alex didn't notice even with his nose helping him sniff out stuff like that.

So in the end Alex decided to follow.

Landing on the ground next to sun, Alex wondered something. "Hey. You think anyone from "there" is in the same situation as us? Because if that's true… shit we might need some- Oh right... you're Goetia." The deadpan given at that was easily visible as Sun stared at Alex with dull eyes, not even commenting at that.

"You know... Being an asshole isn't right with his face on your face." He grinned at his own jab and smacked him on the shoulder passing by him. "Ya know... I thinks it time to eat some chicken."

* * *

The speed limit was a required law in each and every country on the planet earth. But did this count for the Underworld? Or Hell? Or Heaven? Possibly… did he know? Did he even care?

…No.

So as Alexander Grand shot through the air just under the speed of light the ground and the nearby… anything really began to catch fire from his speed. The thing was… Sun capped his fucking power! So this means that no burning through reality... Sucks for him.

But still not for the rest of the universe… regardless he was moving fast. And his momentum could not be stopped. He still couldn't control his power for the most part but he had his bro… an asshole… but his bro. So in all honesty he was grateful in that regard.

So as he flew at his maximum speed he didn't notice the bounded field that was he was closing in at. Oh did he notice that Sun was gone? No… he did not.

* * *

He held back a much needed sigh as he watched Alex go Leeroy Jenkins in straight up attacking a event for no reason. Looking at the newly created crater in the arena's floor he flew up and looks down to watch the chaos unfold. His Magic easily erasing his presence from all, even from the Lucifer himself. Looking at the Crimson Devil out the corner of his eye he can't help but think about what would happen because of the contract he still holds.

He was moving like a comet in space as he heard distant shouting. The sights of mountains and houses as well as towers and buildings passed his sights. He came to realize that the shouting became louder and louder after some seconds.

"Oof! What did I hit!?" he shouted out as he came to a stop in a… city.

Blinking in confusion, Alex's descent to the ground slowed down as his momentum dissipated. Wherever he was, he didn't know.

His nose twitched and he shifted his body to the right. Tilting his head and looking down, Alex grinned madly in glee. The man he wanted was in his sight.

"Hey there ya red tipped jerk off. I heard you're immortal." His golden eyes narrowed at the sight of Riser Phenex's sprawled body that was regenerating but still in shock.

"Wha-what?" It came out as a whisper as the male Phenex's rationality slowly came back to him. Thinking quickly, he pushed his flame under himself, shooting himself skywards, farther from the madman that attacked him out of nowhere as his flaming wings appeared.

"Hey can ya hear me!? ..maybe I crashed into him a bit too hard... " The Dragon God wondered out loud as he watched the shaken Phenex fly over him.

A sneer crosses Riser's face as he summoned forth a wave of fire that cascaded forwards with Riser debating fighting or fleeing. His magic was okay, but regenerating his body from the attack the psycho did on him took a decent chunk of it.

But something didn't seem right as the attack left his hands. The Phenex noticed that instead of moving to the side or running out of the way, he moved forward - no, head first into the blaze of fire. The silhouette of his form was consumed and a shockwave from the collision shook the air.

For a second… Riser thought he saw the form of an angry dragon appear behind his assailant… but only for a mere second as once the attack dissipated, nothing was there. No body nor blood.

"What the bloody hell..." softly cursed Riser at the easy defeat of someone that almost destroyed his whole body with a single hit. Frowning, his eyes darts around to make sure he's not being tricked.

He was pretty sure that the assailant wasn't dead and he was sure that this new battle wasn't done. He had to be hiding somewhere. In the sky? Underground? Behind him?

Beneath him-

He was hit by something with the force of a baby tortoise being shot from a hand cannon. This was what the Phenex had felt… as his eyes betrayed his opponent's whereabouts from him. Because in reality, Alexander was literally right in front of him… only crouched down low.

But his attack was fast and on the point. His head rocked back from the uppercut and his hearing was delayed as the sense of the world from Riser's perspective went in and out.

It happened so fast. He didn't register the pain for he was already knocked cold by Alex before his brain could process it.

"Damn! I could of shouted out Shoryuken! Would've gotten two references in one!" Alex waved his hands in the air as he smacked himself dead in the face from the fuck up.

"You're right my dude, that would have been amazing. Missed opportunity though. I wish that you made that reference." the voice that came behind him from out of the blue had Alex turn as quickly as possible. Sadly his opponent wasn't patient enough as he was hit mid turn into the hard pavement of the road. A small crater forming around his form as he was smashed harshly on it.

"Motherfucker…..!" Alex coughed out. His chest and back were throbbing in pain...and was his ribs broken? Ehhhh… at least he wasn't dead.

He spoke too soon as his head was roughly picked off the ground by the hair to look into the merciless and smiling eyes of the current Lucifer.

"Oh….. you're mad. Hehehehe… I can be to... but I'm in the wrong huh? Ya I'm in the wrong…." Alex coughed up blood as he looked away kinda disappointed at himself.

"If you're going to kill me…. Go on ahead. Or put me in jail. I'll endure it… believe me." He laughed out and grimaced in pain.

"Hmm, you made my sweet little sister cry…" a sadistic fire was alight in the typically gentle and nicest Satan as he remembers her shocked face at her losing the Rating Game by outside interference. And the anguish as she now has to marry Riser. "...so what could equal you destroying my sweet Rias's hopes?"

"H-Hey man don't ask me it's your choice." He laughed out as blood left his mouth.

"J-Just wanted to test out m-my fire... man you hit hard." He felt the glare lighten a bit and Alex knew it was working. 'Just a bit more...'

"Hey… how bout after… m-my little punishment we have a true 1v1…" Alex smiles as he raised his hands up in surrender.

Sirzechs was stunned at the offer from this infuriating man, but it was enough time for a potent magic to grab Alex and send him towards a reality outside space and time as Sun took it as a cue to leave before things escalate even more.

A frustrated shout was heard within the streets of Lilith as Sirzechs Lucifer was eluded by the man who attacked one of his people in front of him.

* * *

 **Ars Paulina**

In a flash of magical light, both Sun and Alex were deposed into the realm floating within the sea of imaginary numbers. While Sun landed gracefully on his two feets on marble flooring, Alex wasn't so lucky. He was reacquainted with the floor, a different one but a floor nonetheless, once again.

"Ow! You bastard sun! You could've had me placed in another position!" Alex shouted and rubbed his head as he was now face to face with a third face."Hey Satoru…. How's it going with my favorite trap?"

"I have you know, I just look a bit more feminine than normal. I am not a trap, you sorry excuse for a dragon!" said a very effeminate male with long dark brown hair, a purple hoodie covering his face from the others as he walks in the expansive Library they landed in.

"First off, I'm a Dragon God! Get it right trap!" Alex said as his wounds steamed and rapidly stitch closed as Ars Paulina denied their existence on his person. Sadly, he ignored this to smash his fist into the trap's hooded face.

He was sent flying across the library and into a wall. He then got back up from the punch like it was nothing, how the hell…

"It was a good thing I wished for complete invulnerability to physical attacks and pain nullification! Or else I would be instantly killed by that punch Alex made… speaking of Alex, what the hell man?! If I didn't wish for those, I would have been killed. You can't just punch someone because they insulted you, where did your common sense go?"

Unfortunately, his mentality was that of a child and he acted like one almost all the time. He was a man child of the highest caliber. Yet he was… a strange one. If one looked closer and was around him much longer than a one time meet and greet, one would notice the stiffness of his movements and slight huffing and growling was an indicator of him holding back. But for the other two, this was a casual sight. Each one of them had a slight… defect with their current bodies. Except that lucky bastard Sun anyway.

And for Alex, his defect is his anger problems. He had to constantly hold in his anger at all times so he wouldn't accidently break the world, not as much as before thanks to the restraints Sun placed on him, but the possibility is still there.

Satoru on the other hand was basically a defective ultra instinct genie. If not careful, he could unknowingly erase the universe with a wish, that's why he's contained in Ars Paulina since Sun could cancel his power out.

A team of three fuck ups Alex would say.. but now it's only a team of two fuck ups.

"Both of you shut up!" snapped an annoyed Sun as he glared at both of his friends. He's already annoyed at what Alex did and him breaking the wall of his library broke the camel's back that was his temper. "Go to your room Alex! And Satoru, stop falling for his idiocy!"

"Ha ha!" He shouted in triumph and rushed to his room, "Never fails." Were the last few words that was heard from his mouth.

Satoru sighed in exasperation but nods and leaves this area of the library, he did have some things to do for the meantime.

Pinching his nose Sun starts to let his magic fix the wall broken by Alex's latest stunt. Bending down, he picks up some of the books that were sent to the floor and placed them back on the nearby table.

"Why waste our time with these insects, their time will come and go as easy as blinking an eye if you left them." a deep baritone voice said within Sun's mind, not arrogant or even dismissive, just factual.

"Come Goetia, how many times have you said this and how many times has the man denied you? Doesn't it get tiring after a while?" a jubilant voice answered Goetia, which brought a small smile on Sun's face.

"Mentor, Goetia, I'll talk with both of you later... I have more pressing matters." he said this with a sigh as he picks up a shredded book.

* * *

The golden eyes of Alex wandered around his room as he laid on his bed. It was a plain white boxed room supported by four standard walls and two single windows. It was standard and simple. He liked it that way and was content with what was given to him by Sun and Solomon.

It kinda surprised him that Solomon was willing and ready to assist the three in their time of need.

"At least I'm not here by myself…" said the dragon god as he huffed out embers from his mouth. Yes, at least he wasn't here by himself. Because if he was… then his own power would have literally burnt through reality. It may seem impossible to a mortal but it was less questionable once one has experienced it first hand such as himself.

He said fuck it and grabbed his "brother's" sword and unsheathed it revealing a black blade with red lines. He wondered why he had let his bro make this stupid sword in the first place. Shrugging, he wanted to talk with Satoru about his room so he lined up the tip of the blade at the ceiling and slashed downwards making a portal. Stepping through without problem.

* * *

After watching the dragon leave, he decided to go as well but had a quick change of mind. He smiled with the idea to make a list for himself in the meantime. So as he moved towards a table in the library he reached out with his mind and a pencil and notepad floated over to him. There, he started on his list of weapons and powers he should use or not.

"Hmm...should I bring a light-saber or a laser rifle?" He put his hand onto his face in a thinking position.

"But wait, would I get the aim of a Storm-trooper if I use the laser rifle? Eh, I don't want to take that chance, besides, I think a light-saber would be cooler. Yeah, I'm taking the light-saber." He ticked the light-saber with a pen and looked at another row of possible weapons.

"Now to decide between the Spy's stock knife or the Conniver's Kunai… the Kunai let's me absorb the health of the people I back stab but it also leaves me with a really big weakness of having my health drop… oh wait I can just use a version which has no downsides. The Kunai it is then!" He ticked the Conniver's Kunai and moved on.

This next row didn't contain weapons, but powers.

"Huh, this is hard to decide, The Force or the Gate of Babylon….?" Satoru wondered as he moved his pen in mid air with his telekinetic powers. "It's really tempting to pick both but that would be unfair to the one who would fight me."

In some aspects, the Gate of Babylon contains a lot of Noble Phantasm, yet the Force worked better with the lightsaber, was it better to have both? He ticked both of them off regardless and made a note for latter. As he was about to continue, he was interrupted by a portal opening inside the library.

Stepping through the portal, Alexander sheathed the sword and moved his left arm through the strap so the sheathed sword could hang of his left shoulder. So Alex walked slowly and silently. He crouched down low and moved to the side of his friend without him knowing he was there, he tapped his leg once and dashed to the other side as Satoru looked at his previous spot.

He grinned and stood up to his full height of 6'10. He moved slowly and willed the fire within his body to come out of his back in the form of wings. He wrapped his long arms around the shorter man then his wings over himself and Satoru all the while grinning like the child he was inside.

"Hey there Satoru…! I've been thinking for a while now about my room… and really… it's kinda bland." Alex cupped his jaw over the soft locks of hair. "...Are you still mad about the trap comment?" He asked out of the blue as he suddenly moved his head to pat his friends head.

Satoru let out a really big sigh as the larger man revealed himself, this asshole is back at it again. Alex knew he couldn't use his wishing powers in Ars Paulina so he decided to rub in the fact that he's totally powerless in here.

Frowning at the reply, Alex had decided that he needed to be more… forward and kind with his questions. "You know, all you have to do is ask Sun. Not that hard…" he dragged out these last bit of words he as rubbed Satoru longer hair.

"Can you stop playing with my hair? It's very weird damnit. How would 'you' feel if some asshole decided to come up to you and play with your hair?" It was evident that Satoru was very pissed at Alex.

"Easy. I'd punch them. Buuuut, you know me and... you know I'm an asshole. Kinda on you for not saying 'no' fast enough." He stopped playing with his hair and smiled. Letting go of him, he backed up a bit.

"So about that help… hehe…" He laughed loudly as he scratched the back of his head. He moved closer and raised his hand pointing behind him. "You can ask him now. He's behind you staring like a little creep."

All emotions left his face, leaving him with a blank face, as he turned around to see Sun's face in front of him.

"Hoh? Why should I give you leeway? Your last wish you made was to try to send me to another dimension?" a sneer was on his handsome face as he glared at the sheepish wish giver, "If I wasn't immune to your powers, your wish might have happened."

"You tried to kidnap me to go on adventures with you as a Deus Ex Machina, in case you manage to bite off more than you can chew! Don't blame me if I try to defend myself from getting kidnapped, it's common sense!"

"That was Alex! All I did was watch both of you fight! I was a bystander!" a indigant look was visible on Sun's face at that.

"After I fought off(wished away) Alex, you tried to sneakily kidnap me! Don't play dumb." His voice got a bit duller when he said that last sentence.

"Lies! Just because I was leaving quietly doesn't mean I was going to try and capture you!" A vein was visible on his forehead in annoyance. This brat!

"...then why did you try to sneak up behind me with a rope?"

"Hehehe… That was my idea…."

* * *

 _ **Flashback: 9 Months Ago**_

 _"Ok are you suuuure that this is where Omni is?" Alexander said as he was hiding in plain sight, from the rest of the many eyes of the surrounding school. A freaking Middle School to be exact._

 _"...I don't think this is a good idea." said Sun in a business suit with his long golden hair behind him, a hesitant look on his face._

 _"It's a great idea Sun. Plus, you're the one with the rope." He pointed at the briefcase in Sun's gloved hands. "So go do something with that rope!" He shouted, still not drawing attention to himself. He moved forward, still crouched._

 _Growling, Sun joins his "partner in literal crime" in crouching even though he knows that the wards he created would hide them from the human populace and any mythical being nearby._

 _A feminine looking 11 year old boy wearing a gray jacket with yellow stripes was walking into the school with his head looking forward, ignoring the rest of his classmates. Alex himself was skeptical on him being that girl._

 _So he looked around even more in his crouched state._

 _"Sun! Can you point me in the direction of Omni!?" Alex shouted back to where Sun stood at the entrance._

 _Sighing, he points at the young boy, "It's him, he might look like a girl but I 'know' it's him."_

 _EX Clairvoyance at work… that explains it._

 _'Well now… you don't see a trap everyday.' were the crouched man's thoughts. "Sun get the rope ready! Let's scare the shit out of the Cute. Little. Trap~" The evil held in his voice sent the surrounding area up to 90 degrees hotter._

 _Grimacing, he opens the case and wraps the rope around his hands, ready to use it._

* * *

 **Flashback Ends**

"Ya that was my idea…" He sheepishly let out a laugh as he looked away from the two. Yes, he was the one who came up with the elaborate plan to gung ho into the middle school and scared the bejesus out of Satoru. Little did he know, he would be in for a rude surprise.

"...God, I forgot how much I hated your scaly ass so much." was Sun's deadpan response as he looked at Alex dully with his crimson eyes.

In a flash. Said lizard was behind the smaller male of the three. "Sorry that 'you' didn't have a better plan!"

"We didn't need one, so much as walk up to him and introduce ourselves." a desert would be less dry than Sun's tone at that moment in time.

Looking away even more he really only made the plan to scare his best friend and to witness it. Nothing bad.

"The concept of common sense has left your head after you got merged with Alex." His voice is even duller than Google Translate's bot.

Giving Satoru a look, his eyes flashed red and they became narrowed. "Hmm? You forget that my stupidity comes from 'the' merging in every sense of the word. I'm 100% serious regarding moments of life and death.

The voice was filled with flames and underlying heat as he was at his full height glaring at the both of them.

"My stupidity isn't something to place any blame on. You're here now so stop crying." He grunted out as his eyes turned back to the harmless golden.

He cracked his neck, then his shoulders

"...the hell? You went from being aloof to being super serious in an instant…" Satoru was at a loss for words...was this person bipolar?

"Thank the merging for that show. The real Alexander only shows himself through unconscious mistakes in a mood." He rubbed his head growling.

"Now thinking on it, it really gives me a headache…" His fangs were visible as he held his head in his palm.

"It's the wards, you doofus. You're trying to forcefully bring out more power then what your max currently is." as the magician of the trio says this, he watched as a red lines appeared all over Alex's body. They pulsed for a moment before leaving. As that happened, the flames covering Alex also left as well as the visible draconic features, leaving him looking like a normal human.

"Crap, sorry bout that. It's kinda hard holding in anger comparable to a star collapsing." he said grumpily, pointing at the man looking down on him ready to for anything.

"I'm good, Sun. But please take me more seriously than just a kid. I gotta work a bit more then you with this stupid fucking-" Again, his body leaked flames and he became incredibly angry. Yet, it was cut short this time with the red lines coming back, they also brought with them pain for Alex as they suppressed his power.

As Sun watches his friend wither in pain from the wards, he summons his magic and put him in under a spell, numbing his mind to keep the pain from hurting him more than needed. He sighs as Alex's eyes dulls and thinks back on why this happened in the first place.

* * *

(Flashback: 11 Months Ago)

 _"▂▂▃▃▅▅" The roar was loud as living fire in the form of a human with long arms and legs stood on top of several destroyed cars. Its tail waved in a systematic manner as its long wings blazed out in a frenzy. It opened its maw large and wide, letting loose large baths of embers._

 _It stood docile and for a few seconds, confused to its surroundings. It was an unknown beast in an unknown land._

 _But it does know an enemy when it "sees" them. And as it watched the dark skinned man in white robes walk closer, it knew it was now in the presence of a predator… so it must now kill it._

 _"I knew something was off when I woke up like this, but I didn't expect Alex of all people to be here…" a weary and cautious voice came from the person approaching it. "...oh crap he's charging!"_

* * *

 **END**

 _ **Author AGnetik: If you think its shit posting… go fuck yourself. SI fics are pretty bad but we won't try and downgrade the UNIVERSE or be too op (we're already OP enough in this universe.) Plus I hate bashing… so ya. So none of that is happening here.**_

 _ **Author Codename O.M.N.I: Thank you for reading this first chapter, expect more cliffhangers. Don't blame me for the cliffhangers, it's their idea, not mine so don't blame me. Don't send me angry PMs… oh wait, you don't know my username! Kek….oh wait, you can just check the favorite/followed authors for my username….fuck my life tbh.**_

 _ **Author Sun Zelretch: Something, author note, something smart, end author note.**_

 _ **9000 IQ author note.**_


End file.
